Rubble Trouble Ice Breaker
In almost every level will be vikings to be saved. This game contains enemies and hazards as well. Structures Coming Soon! Here are several examples: *Buildings *Ice *Gate Keeper Building *The wicker goat Tools! Same as the ones in past games. Tool-characters? They are somehow sticked to the buildings with super glue and u CANNOT move them a single bit. To make it more complicated, they are required to be saved. *Cutting Master - you can't choose where to place it, but you can tell it what to cut. He will cut only once in one level and must fall on longboat after it is finished. He can only be used once per level. It acts like Chiseler.(in the original Icebreaker A viking voyage) Power-ups Coming Soon! Enemies *Rats *Trolls Must be saved *Larry (and his bros/clones) - he must get safe on ground, he must fall from small distance or he gets hurt **Unlike vikings/trolls/goats/others they don't explode and die, they just get hurt *Vikings and frozen vikings-must get safe on long-boat, doesn't matter distance from which they fall * *Cutting Master - must fall on longboat * *Goats - must fall on shepherd's boat * *Chest - must fall on long-boat *Shopkeeper (IB A viking voyage) - must fall on his Shoppe Boat * **If it falls on Goat Herder Boat, it will be attacked by Goat Herder and instant lost level. If it falls on Icebreaker's long-boat, the player just won't get money from saving him and sometimes fail the level. *Skull - must fall on (or near) Numbuskull's body * *Friendly Troll-must fall on Viking's longboat, no visual difference, player must remember which is friendly by seeing the quote of the level * **It isn't killed by Icebreaker, but the Goat Herder will kill it **It rewards player with a free power-up to use in that level ONLY when saved. The player can save him first and after use the power-up to save other characters. Sometimes the player won't be able to complete level without getting the power-up by saving him. If any of them falls in water the player may get a "Game Over". *Characters with "*" mean that at least they mustn't die to win the level. Player can earn money from destroying structures and sometimes is not needed to save them. However, if they die the player fails the level ***Abbreviations B.L.='''Begging of level Levels More Soon! Level 1 '''B.L. *Barry:So we must destroy ice? *Boss:And buildings. This time we only have to destroy this big block of ice! *Garry:But we have only 1 Nitro! *Boss:Yes but if you destroy the correct part it will fall in water and still get money for that! Now get to work! Tools:1 Nitro Level 2 B.L. *Boss:LET'S DESTROY THIS UGLY BUILDING! And the ice too! *Larry:Plz don't hurt me! I GOT STUCK HERE! *Boss:What did u do again? *Viking:Also be careful with me! A wind moved me there! Take me down safe on the longboat! *Larry:And me on the ground! *Barry;Let's use the cut ice-tool! Tools:3 of Cut Ice-tool Level 3 B.L. *Village Chief: This was the blacksmith's forge...He doesn't make hammers as powerful anymore. *Barry: Oh. *Village Chief: That's why he is getting a new forge.Destroy the building. *Boss: Do we have to save you? *Village Chief: No.I stay fine here. So? *Boss: ??? *Village Chief: DEMOLISH THIS FORGE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Level 4 'B.L.' *Sheppard: Here goaty goaty! *Icebreaker: Keep them things away from me! Their eyes freak me out! *Icebreaker: (again) Didn't I already say that? Maybe in a beta version of a viking voyage... *Barry: Do you play Nitrome games? Their games are great. Really gr... *Larry: Hi! *Larry the 2nd,the 3rd and the 4th: Hi Boss! *Larry: Do you remember my brothers? They couldn't come in Moscow but they come in the Viking Village! *Boss: Didn't you bring your clones to? *Larry Clone #3: We are here! *Boss: Grrr... Tools: 10 Nitro,1 Missile Launcher Level 5 B.L. *Cutting Master: They don't call me Cutting Master for nothing! *Troll: YES THEY DO! XD *Cutting Master: It won't be fun anymore if you fall in the longboat! *Troll: Don't you mean Drakkar? *Cutting Master: SHUT UP!!!!!! *Icebreaker: I like this troll... *Cutting Master: Wait! I am your idol! And you are my slave...umm...APPRENTICE! You should like me! *Viking #2: ... *Troll: I am just one of the rare friendly trolls. *Troll: (again) Hey just save me and I will unlock you a secret Rubble Trouble Ice Breaker level. *Larry: What are these guys talking about? *Boss: I have no idea... *Boss: ARE YOU STUCK AGAIN? *Graham the Goat: BAAAAH! Tools: TBA Level 6 Beggining of level *Shopkeeper: Hey you! *Barry and Boss: ??? *Shopkeeper: Save me and I will reward you with a God Power-up? For this level only of course... *Barry: What do you mean? *Shopkeeper: You know, stuff that can make you control objects with your mind... *Barry: Great! Let's save him! If the Shopkeeper is saved *Shopkeeper: Here is your free power-up! Use it! *Boss: BARRY! Use it and get us those safes! Tools: TBA Free power-ups that can be obtained for this level only: TBA Category:Games Category:Mash-Ups Category:Fanart